


You Win

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly and Sherlock finally go after their target.





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> For the January 11th prompt -- "You are in a motel room." Swap!lock, immediately follows You Need A Wife. I decided I needed one last part to actually cover Molly's case.

_She means herself, right?_ “Please tell me that means you’re volunteering for the position,” Sherlock said, trying to sound nonchalant but he couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice.

Molly smirked as she put the ring on. “I’m interested in **all** positions with you, Sherlock, but yes, I am volunteering.”

 _Cheeky._ He picked her up and spun her around, positive he was grinning like an idiot and absolutely not caring. Molly laughed then kissed him passionately when he set her down again.

Sherlock kissed her back for a moment then pulled back, smiling apologetically. “We’d better get moving if we’re going to make it to the hotel tonight.”

“Mmm, just think – you, me, and a dodgy hotel room. Hopefully, our lovemaking will be loud enough to scare the roaches away.”

 _Now I’m blushing again, dammit._ “Molly…”

She gave him her most innocent smile, which hadn’t been convincing since the case Mary had dubbed _The Blind Banker_. “Yes?”

“I’m not making love to you in a place that charges by the hour.”

“You say that now, but wait ‘til you see what I’ve packed.” She winked at him and Sherlock felt his face flame again.

* * *

_Well, it could be worse,_ Sherlock thought as he looked around the tiny hotel room. _At least it’s visibly clean. I wouldn’t bring a black light in here, though, for love or money – ignorance is bliss._

Just as that thought crossed his mind, his fiancée pulled a black light out of her overnight bag, turned off the lights, and waved the light over various surfaces. The bed lit up like a Christmas tree. “Damn … somebody had an orgy in here.”

Sherlock groaned quietly. “Molly, must you?”

She grinned at him apologetically. “Sorry, professional curiosity.” She turned the black light off then turned the lights back on. “So, shall we go hunt down a mugger?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, one last thing.” She pulled two gold wedding bands out of her purse, handing the larger one to him. “Pawn shop. They’re just on loan, the owner owed me a favor.”

“Right,” Sherlock said as he slipped the ring on. “Did you help him ‘put up some shelves’ too?”

She smirked. “A lady never tells.”

* * *

They were walking arm-in-arm down the least-busy street in the mugger’s territory. Sherlock was glad Molly was keeping an eye on their surroundings – all he could focus on was her. _Those four-inch “fuck me” heels only bring her up to my chin but damn, they do nice things to her legs. And that skirt is barely long enough to cover her … everything. Not to mention her breasts are about to spill out of that top…_

_Not that I’m complaining._

_Bad Sherlock._

_Ooo, I wonder if she’s into roleplay._

He was so lost in thoughts of Molly as a strict teacher and him as her naughty student that he didn’t hear the mugger approach until the man spoke.

“You know the drill – gimme all your cash or the girl gets it.”

Both of them turned to see a large man with a gun pointed at Molly’s stomach. _He matches the description,_ Sherlock thought numbly. It was almost like he was seeing the scene happen to someone else. He realized he felt no fear for himself but a ton of fear for Molly.

Molly just rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

She then performed some martial arts move Sherlock had never seen before to disarm the man, the gun skittering away across the pavement. Sherlock retrieved it quickly, pointing it at the ground as he watched his petite fiancée proceed to knee the much larger man in the balls. Sherlock winced in sympathy as the man fell to his knees, keening in pain. Molly pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her purse and cuffed the man then called Donovan.

When Donovan showed up along with Lestrade, she was hard-pressed to hide her grin. “I knew you could do it.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes then he finally noticed Sherlock. “If I were you, Holmes, I’d stay away from this one. She’s nothing but trouble.”

“Oh, I know,” Sherlock said, grinning, “that’s why I’m marrying her.”

Donovan squealed in delight then insisted on getting a look at the ring. “Ooo, it’s just the right size for your hand. Smart man.”

Molly beamed. “What can I say, he’s a keeper.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Holmes.”

Sherlock chuckled. “I know what I’m getting into, Greg.”

“Yeah, me,” Molly said, grinning, as she took his hand. “Over and over and over.”

His cheeks flamed, Lestrade just threw up his hands and walked away.

Donovan grinned at her. “Good on you, Hooper.” She waved goodbye and followed her boss.

Molly grinned up at him. “Want to go back to the hotel?”

“Only long enough to get our things, then we’re going back to my place.”

“Nope, Baker Street. The bed’s bigger.”

Sherlock chuckled. “My place is closer.”

“The bed’s bigger,” she repeated, smirking. She then crooked her finger and when he lowered his head, she whispered exactly what she wanted to do in that bigger bed.

He blushed bright red but his grin was almost as big as hers. “You win.”


End file.
